pour une seconde de toi
by vanwe
Summary: fic sur Meredith et Derek ...ils sont si fait l'un pour l'autre
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

Dans l'océan d'illusions qui berçait les rêves de Meredith il y en avait deux dont elle ne pouvait se détacher. Elle s'y cramponnait tous les jours avec le sentiment que le simple fait de les avoir suffisait à donner un sens à sa vie.

Beaucoup pensait que Meredith avait toujours tout eu facilement, fille unique d'un grand nom de la médecine, jolie brin de fille, elle avait tout pour obtenir le monde entier, mais au fond la jeune interne en chirurgie savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule fois entrevue ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, avant que ça ne deviennent plus que des illusions.

Le réveil sonne, Meredith n'est pas là pour l'éteindre. La jeune femme est sortie très tôt ce matin pour courir dans un des parc de Seattle. Courir pour oublier le stress, courir pour évacuer le chagrin, courir pour se sentir encore vivante.

Hier l'homme qu'elle aime et avec qui elle pensait partager une véritable passion a fait son choix. Meredith a perdu à ce petit jeu. Jamais il n'y quelque mois elle n'aurait pensé être dans cet état à cause de l'homme qu'elle imaginait être d'une nuit. Lui, l'inconnu du bar qu'elle avait ramené chez elle et qui se révéla en fait être bien plus.

La jeune interne rentra en vitesse chez elle prendre une douche avant de partir avec ses amies et colocataires pour l'hôpital. Dans la salle de bain, George se lavait les dents, sans lui prêter attention elle se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau avant de refermer la porte, le seul rempart aux regards ébahis de son colocataire désabusé. Finalement pensa t-il, Alex n'avait peut-être pas tord Izzie et Meredith le voyait peut-être bien comme une sœur mais, à cet instant précis, il faut avouer qu'il n'y voyait plus aucun inconvénients !

George se força à détourner le regard pour enlever le dentifrice qui coulait sur son menton, puis la porte s'ouvrit et le bras d'Izzie l'agrippa et l'expulsa de la pièce.

Dans la petite cabine embuée, Meredith était immobile sous le jet d'eau. Elle n'était plus là. Elle s'était réfugiée dans le souvenir d'une autre douche, d'un autre temps où l'eau et les baisers de son amant se mélangeaient dans une parfaite harmonie. Izzie, sans frapper à la porte, entra pour se coiffer et commença à déblatérer sur la difficulté d'être blonde de nos jours. Meredith sortit de sa stupeur et augmenta le débit d'eau pour cacher ses larmes.

Enfin ils arrivèrent tous les trois à l'heure au Seattle Grace Hospital. Une dure journée s'annonçait, chacun d'eux en avait bien conscience. Cristina, déjà en blouse blanche, les attendaient dans les vestiaires. Elle échangea un regard préoccupé avec Izzie et George. Tous feraient ce qu'ils pourraient pour aider leur amie, mais tous savaient aussi qu'ils étaient impuissants. Les visites commencèrent. Meredith ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les regards compatissants et jugeurs de l'ensemble des personnes qu'elle croisait. Ca allait des infirmières aux patients en passant par les hommes d'entretiens comme si l'hôpital tout entier avait été mis au courant de la rupture de l'interne .Ses amis, loin d'être les derniers à la regarder avec un regard de chien battu, avaient pourtant choisi la stratégie de jouer l'ignorance et personne de la matinée ne conversa à ce sujet. La vie reprit son cours, jonglant entre visite, diagnostique et opération. Par chance à l'heure de la pause déjeunée, Meredith et Derek ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrés une seule fois de la matinée. Tout le monde savait que cela ne durerait pas, mais on faisait en sorte de l'oublier. Et puis vint Alex, le seul à manquer à ce point de tact pour saluer ses amis en déclarant :

Alors Meredith, il parait que le docteur mamour préfère les rousses…

George lui aurait volontiers jeté son plateau à la figure mais Cristina répliqua la première.

Et toi il parait que les filles préfèrent se raser plutôt que de t'embrasser ?

Les quatre collègues se levèrent et s'en allèrent, Izzie au passage ne put s'empêcher de faire un croche pied à l'indiscret interne dont les lèvres s'étaient ornées d'un sourire ravageur.

Alors que chacun retournait à sa tache le beeper dans la poche de Meredith l'exhorta à se rendre en salle 505 pour une urgence. La jeune femme courut à travers les couloirs et les escaliers et toucha enfin au but. Elle s'arrêta dans sa course effrénée quand elle vit à travers la porte le dos de Derek Shepherd. Elle hésita à rentrer mais une main la poussa violemment à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le Dr Bailey, qui était arrivée derrière elle, lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille ressemblant à « courage ma grande ». L'irruption dans la pièce quelque peu violente de l'interne attira tous les regards des gens présents dans celle-ci, y comprit celui du charmant neurochirurgien. Surpris et gêné, il baissa les yeux sur son patient après avoir scruté le visage de Meredith. Elle fit de même et se tourna vers l'homme qui hurlait à la mort à sa gauche.

« Homme de 32 ans avec une plaie par balle au niveau de l'épaule» déclara la responsable des internes.

Toute la pièce se retourna vers le Dr Shepherd qui lui-même avait le regard rivé sur Meredith qui, penchée, auscultait la plaie.

Apres une ou deux secondes, Meredith releva la tête pour comprendre à quoi était du ce silence, Derek détourna précipitamment le regard et finit par dire :

Oui … heu …on l'emmène immédiatement au bloc.

Et puis alors que chacun se préparait à monter le patient :

Dr Grey … vous opérez avec moi.

Tous sortirent de la salle, seule demeura Meredith, interdite. Elle le savait que ca finirait pas arriver, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ex-amant soit lui aussi si touché par cette confrontation. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle hésitait à se rendre à une opération.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

Sur le chemin de l'ascenseur, Meredith croisa Christina en sueur. Connaissant la brillante étudiante, Meredith pensa tout d'abord qu'un nouveau cas très excitant avait du débarquer dans le service mais en voyant le Dr Burke arriver dans le même état elle comprit immédiatement que la solution était ailleurs.

Surtout pas de questions !

Je n'y comptais pas.

Un petit sourire se déposa sur les lèvres de Meredith, éphémère et nostalgique cependant, comme tous ces bons moments qui restent gravés dans la mémoire et que l'on voudrait ramener à la vie. La jeune femme se tourna vers le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et appuya dessus. Une ou deux secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le docteur Shepherd, appuyé contre la paroi du fond de la cage comme un pauvre petit hamster que l'on voudrait sortir de sa cage. Il releva la tête sur l'interne qui tourna instantanément les talons et opta pour le plan B : les escaliers. Le beau chirurgien émit un petit ricanement en voyant la réaction de celle qui était encore sa maitresse la vieille, puis il rabaissa la tête pour fixer à nouveau la pointe de ses chaussures.

Il y avait sans doute des dizaines de sujets de conversations dont les deux collègues pouvaient débattre pendant leur stérilisation. Par un hasard décidément farceur ils s'étaient retrouvés encore une fois au même moment dans la même pièce, et pendant que chacun se lavait consciencieusement les mains aucune parole ne fut échangée, aucun regard ne se croisa. Rien ne laissait à penser que ses deux là s'aimaient encore à la folie, rien à part ce silence pesant et contraint qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes imposés. Le son des claquements des élastiques des gants stériles succédèrent à celui de l'eau du robinet. Chacun enfila sa blouse et se retourna pour fermer celle de l'autre. Comme un ballet orchestré de la plus parfaite manière, le petit jeu auquel se livrait les deux chirurgiens ne laissait de place à aucune erreur, aucune possibilité de se confronter l'un à l'autre en un face à face qui s'en nul doute serait délicat. Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, le rituel de stérilisation préopératoire fut respecté à la lettre jusqu'à la plus infime précaution. Derek finit le premier et se dirigea vers la porte. Problème : l'usage était de se retourner et de pousser la porte avec le dos pour ne pas la toucher avec les gants. Mais pour Derek se retourner signifiait faire face à Meredith qui à son tour était fin prête. L'homme marque une pause, le corps tourné vers la porte. Meredith comprit le doute qui s'emparait du chirurgien. Elle décida qu'il était temps de rompre le silence. C'était ici, dans cette pièce même où la veille le couperet était tombé. C'était maintenant, dans cette solitude qui les ramenait inlassablement chacun vers l'autre.

Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais.

Elle aurait pu dire bien des choses à la place de ses simples mots, elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, que ses bras, que son odeur lui manquaient. Mais elle savait bien que tout ceci il le savait, et que ce qu'elle avait dit était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer.

En entendant ces mots, le docteur Shepherd se sentit vaciller, il posa ses mains et le haut de sa tête sur la porte pour s'appuyer. Meredith fit un pas en avant pour le supporter mais arrêta son geste avant de le toucher.

Je comprends ton choix, je ne peux pas dire qu'il me fasse plaisir… mais je le comprends. Je voulais te le dire…

Derek sentait à présent que la jeune interne était tout près de lui, près, trop près. Son cœur battait à présent très fort dans sa poitrine, et plus Meredith parlait et moins il écoutait ce qu'elle lui disait. Il voulut se forcer, aller contre ses sentiments, faire ce qu'il fallait dans une telle situation…mais tandis qu'une de ses mains s'apprêtait à pousser la porte l'autre au contraire s'approchait dangereusement de la jeune femme.

… et puis tu es mon patron après tout, il faudra bien que nous apprenions à travailler ensemble et à avoir des relations uniquement professionnelles…

Etait-ce les mots que Meredith venait de prononcer ou la peur que ce qu'elle dise se réalise, Derek ne se posa pas la question et plaquant son interne contre la porte, il l'embrassa passionnément.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPITRE 3 **_

Alors que deux amants se retrouvaient là où ils s'étaient perdus, une infirmière entra dans le bloc et prit les constantes du patient étalé sur la table. Son visage se crispa et sa main se précipita sur un bouton qui délivra une alarme.

Meredith se releva d'un coup sec, assommant à moitié le pauvre Derek plaqué contre elle. Sans se retourner elle pressa le bouton qui commandait l'ouverture de la porte.

Derek se releva à son tour et se tournant vers la vitre qui donnait sur le bloc, il regarda, tout en se rhabillant, Meredith ramener leur patient à la vie.

L'infirmière regarda la jeune fille puis l'homme dans l'autre pièce. Meredith se crispa et, sans relever la tête, sentit le malaise qui envahissait la pièce. C'est à ce moment que décida d'entrer le chirurgien, sans s'arrêter sur l'infirmière il se précipita sur le patient encore dans un état critique. Le docteur Shepherd et son interne s'activaient sur l'homme tandis que l'infirmière, restait interdite, figée dans le ce malaise qui les entourait.

Si vous ne faîtes rien autant sortir !

Le ton passablement énervé de Derek trahissait sa gêne. L'homme habituellement des plus charmants faisait toujours preuve même dans les moments les plus critiques d'un humour teinté de cynisme mais dépourvu de la moindre méchanceté. Pour la première fois Meredith le voyait remettre quelqu'un à sa place. Le silence se fit dans le bloc n°2. L'infirmière s'avança vers Meredith pour l'assister puis, arrêtant son geste fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce blessée par le ton du docteur Shepherd.

Les deux médecins s'agitèrent en silence, l'alarme se stoppa net, Meredith prit elle-même les constantes du patient et rassurée s'approcha de Derek.

Tu n'aurais pas du lui parler comme ça. C'est nous qui étions en faute pas elle.

Je sais bien. J'irais la voir plus tard.

Meredith jeta ses gants dans la poubelle faite pour cela. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie quand la voix de Derek l'arrêta.

Je ne regrette rien.

Il se retourna vers elle et s'avança tout doucement.

Nous en avions envie tout les deux. Je ne regrette rien.

Le seul souci c'est que nous avons failli tuer ce patient.

Sur ce Meredith sortit sans se retourner. Dans l'ascenseur qui la menait à l'étage où on l'avait appelée, l'interne comprit quelque chose qu'elle refusait d'admettre. Elle pressa sur le bouton rouge et la cage se stoppa dans son élan. Se retournant contre le mur, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et pour la deuxième fois de la journée se laissa aller à pleurer.

Elle venait de comprendre que Derek avait fait d'elle sa maitresse.

L'ascenseur redémarra et Meredith essaya de se recomposer une tête présentable. Rien ne venait d'arriver, en tout cas rien dont les autres avaient besoin d'être au courant. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'infirmière commère ! Tout le reste de l'après midi des murmures parcoururent les murs du Seattle Grace Hôpital tel un virus dont personne n'a encore trouvé le vaccin. Derek et la jeune interne s'évitèrent tout le reste de la journée. Ce dernier évitait tout le monde d'ailleurs, aussi bien sa femme que les infirmières.

Chacun reprit normalement le cours de ses activités, ou presque, car même si personne ne pouvait le voir elle était là.

Oui, elle était là, cette boule dans la gorge qui signifie que non tout n'est pas normal, celle qui vous ramène à ce que vous savez vouloir oublier. Celle qui ne disparaît pas et qui vous donne la sensation d'être coupable. Elle était là, enfouit au plus profond de Meredith et de Derek, et à chaque instant elle les ramenait l'un à l'autre.


End file.
